


Sweetness

by Dxllhxuse



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Polygrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Ninja Ship Party sweetness</p>
<p>Based on a request by @ danaivdan on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

Danny and Brian, obvious rockstars in their own respect, didn’t live out the lifestyle they should have been living if they ever hoped to reach stereotypical star status. They should’ve been out with their friends, partying and living life to the fullest–not retreating to their apartment in a nearly unconscious state. But performing took its toll on the men, their energetic stage personas seemed to burst from them after a show, leaving them worn down and more exhausted than ever. Their friends understood this and therefore didn’t push them to come and hang out after their most recent show for which they could never be grateful enough.

So, together, Dan and Brian stumbled their way into their room, loud sighs escaping their lips as they simultaneously collapsed onto the bed. 

“Hey, Bri?” Dan mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow surrounding his face. 

“Hm?” was the response that came from near him. Dan could feel the bed shift with the weight of Brian lifting himself to look at the younger man sprawled across the bed sheets while peeling off his shirt.

“M’ throat hurts–” he spoke, a question lingering in his tone that needn’t be spoken as Brian made a noise of understanding, kicking off his shoes and standing. 

“Change into something comfortable Dan,” Brian suggested, making his way to their kitchen, eyes a little out of focus.

Danny turned over, nestling in the warm spot left by Brian momentarily before sitting up completely. He rubbed his sleepy brown eyes, an uncomfortable groan working his way out of his stressed throat before he changed into one of Brian’s tossed shirts. 

Wrapping the comforter around his shoulders, he rested his back against the headboard, closing his eyes and relaxing for the first time in hours. 

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, not fully, but enough to inspire the softest of snores to come from him. Brian returned, face warming at the sight of Danny wrapped in a blanket burrito before he chuckled quietly.

Sitting next to him, the bed dipped causing Dan’s eyes peeled open slowly, vision clearing to see Brian’s loving gaze on him. He smiled sleepily and Brian returned the gesture before averting his eyes. His heart was pounding and a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over him: Danny was still _so perfect._

“I made you tea,” he rushed out, a sheepish smile on his face. “Just how you like it.”

“You’re an angel, Bri,” Danny said warmly, accepting the tea with hands that peaked out of the blankets. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“More than the average person would, yes,” the older man replied, moving so that he could rest his head on Danny’s folded legs.

Looking down at him, a playful grin passed over Dan’s features. “Did I ever tell you how much of an asshole you are?” he joked, watching the way Brian smiled.

“No, not enough obviously,” he replied, snorting at the eye roll he received. “…I love you too, Dan.”


End file.
